


You are not alone

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, with a bit of feelings mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: The first time Kara spends the night at Lena's, she finds out Lena sleeps with a teddy bear.





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to capricious-wind who was beta for this fic.

The door shuts behind them, the click as Lena turns the lock deafening in the suddenly quiet room. It’s just them now, no distractions, the moment suspended on a breath before Lena makes the first move, her hands on Kara’s face before she crushes their lips together in a searing kiss.

Kara’s not stupid, she knows exactly what Lena was asking when she invited her up to her apartment after their date.

And Kara knew exactly what she was saying when she said yes.

“Bed?” Kara asks, the word mumbled against Lena’s lips. She’s not breaking contact unless she has to.

But then Lena does, her breath coming fast against Kara’s lips as she moves back just enough to look her in the eyes. Kara tries to chase the contact but Lena holds her back. “Are you sure?”

Kara pauses, the weight of what she’s asking settling over her. Kara’s never been more sure about anything, anyone, in her entire life.

“Yes.” A pause. “Are you?”

Lena’s hand slips into her own, their fingers threading together. Lena gives her hand a gentle tug as she steps back and Kara knows exactly where Lena is leading them.

“Yes.”

There’s another moment of silence as they stand looking at each other, now in Lena’s bedroom, but this time Kara is the one to break it, not because she kisses Lena but because a smile forms unbidden on her face, a laugh falling from her lips.

Lena looks unsure. “Are you ok?”

Kara’s smile is still in place as she steps closer to Lena, bringing their bodies flush together like they were only moments ago. She nods as her forehead comes to rest against Lena’s. “I’m great.”

A shy smile breaks out across Lena’s face too. This is new territory for them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Their next kiss is slow, Lena’s hands falling to Kara’s waist, tugging, until legs hit the edge of the bed and they tumble together. Kara catches herself, her weight settling gently on Lena as their kiss remains unbroken.

Kara feels Lena’s hands on her and for a moment she thinks Lena is trying to push her away until she realises that she’s trying to remove her shirt instead.

Heat rushes through her at the thought.

Kara breaks the kiss, loves the pout that Lena sends her as she sits back. With legs now straddling Lena’s thighs, Kara’s hands move to undo the buttons when something catches her eye.

“What’s this?” Shirt abandoned, Kara leans forward and pulls the object out from under Lena’s pillow.

It’s a bear, a brown teddy bear, and looking at its worn fur, Kara knows Lena’s had it a while, can guess where it’s from.

It takes a moment for Kara to realise that her question has been met with silence. A glance at Lena shows her the mood has shifted between them and Lena looks nervous.

Lena shifts so Kara does too, can tell she wants some distance so Kara removes her leg, lets Lena sit up properly.

Lena takes the bear from Kara’s hands, runs her hand over the fur.

“Is it from your mother?” Kara prompts when Lena still doesn’t reply.

Finally Lena meets Kara’s eyes and the mood has definitely shifted. Lena’s eyes are nervous and it’s strange to see that mixed with the smudged lipstick and her now messy hair.

Lena’s voice is small as she speaks, a sad smile on her face. “It’s the last thing I have from her.”

“I’m glad you have something left from her.” Kara reaches out, gives Lena’s arm a gentle squeeze. “What’s it’s name?”

Clearly that isn’t what Lena is expecting as her eyes widen. She hesitates but Kara sends her a smile, the situation feeling strange with her shirt half unbuttoned and Kara knows there’s lipstick smudged over her own lips.

“His name is Mr. Bear.”

Kara’s smile turns into a full blown grin. “Mr. Bear?”

Lena huffs out a laugh herself, visibly relaxing next to Kara on the bed. “I was three when I named him, give me a break.”

“I think he’s cute,” Kara says, nudging Lena’s leg with her knee. “Just like his owner.”

Lena laughs again even as a blush stains her cheeks. Her face grows more serious though as her eyes drop back to the bear in her hands. “I know it’s silly and I’m twenty-four and shouldn’t still sleep with a soft toy but he makes me feel like I’m not so alone sometimes.”

Kara’s heart breaks for a young Lena, all alone with a new family and nothing but her mother’s memory to keep her company. Her heart breaks for the woman in front of her now too, the young CEO whose family has left her alone once again. “It’s not silly, not at all.” Kara reaches out, brushes her fingers over the back of Lena’s. “I understand. I don’t have anything left from Krypton but Clark reminds me of home, gives me something that no one else can. The bear is the only thing you have left of the life you no longer have.”

Lena reaches out this time, threads her fingers through Kara’s. “I guess we’ve both lost things we can’t get back.”

They sit in silence for a moment, the air thick around them with the things they’ve lost, the lives they could’ve lived but never had.

Lena is the one that breaks the silence as she turns, sits up so she’s kneeling opposite Kara. “But we can’t dwell on the past and what could’ve been, because as much as the past hurts, it’s led me to where I am now and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

Kara knows the moment is serious but she can’t help but joke, wants to relieve some of the sadness that’s settled over the room. “You mean led me to your bed?”

Lena laughs, her smile wide as it spreads across her face. “You’re ridiculous.”

Kara grins before she grows serious again, wants to show Lena how truly serious she is about them. “I wouldn’t change anything since it led me to you. And you’re not alone anymore, you’ll never be alone again, you’ll always have me.”

The smile Lena gives her in return for her words is nothing short of breathtaking as she squeezes their joined hands.

“Now,” says Lena, as she reaches behind her to place the bear on the bedside table. “As much as I love Mr. Bear, he did interrupt where our night was heading and I’d really like to get back to where we left off.” To make her point, Lena sits forward and gently nudges Kara’s shoulder. Kara gets the idea and leans backwards, pulls Lena down with her, and Lena settles her weight on top of Kara this time.

“And where was that?” Kara asks, eyes on Lena above her, Lena’s hair falling around her face, the ends tickling Kara’s cheeks.

Lena leans down, and Kara’s breath hitches as Lena’s lips brush hers as she speaks. “Why don’t I just show you?”

Before Lena can close the gap properly, Kara pushes back on Lena’s shoulders, halting her movements. “Wait, wait, wait.”

Lena frowns as she sits back, eyes moving over Kara’s face to check whether she’s done something wrong. “Is everything ok?”

Kara shuffles over slightly, made more difficult with Lena on top of her but she manages to achieve her task of grabbing the bear. She picks him up, only to put him back down, now facing the other direction. “There, we probably don’t want him watching what’s about to happen between the two of us.”

Lena laughs, her forehead falling to rest against Kara’s as Kara grins in the small space between them. “You really are ridiculo-”

Lena’s words, her laughter, are cut off as Kara presses their lips back together and this time there is nothing to distract them as they get lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl come talk to me about Supergirl


End file.
